


Movie Night

by fyfabz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, Romance, cuteness intensifies, sabo is a gift from heaven and must be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyfabz/pseuds/fyfabz
Summary: Modern!AU for my revolutionary babe whom I love so much and miss through this whole saga.also, I got this idea from a photo I saw, and it went something like 'if you didn't have any tv why did you invited me over?'





	

(Y/N) groans as she goes inside the building of her college. Hurry steps take her as fast as they can towards her classroom, where she knows her teacher, Mr. Dracule, will chew her up alive; but this wasn't her fault to begin with.

It was his.

_Goddamn you—_

"Miss, (L/N)!" Mr. Dracule calls her name as soon as she opens the doors to the classroom. The eyes of her classmates, glued onto her frame, thanks to Mr. Dracule acknowledgements. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence."

"I apologize for the lateness, Mr. Dracule."... (Y/N) says walking to her usual spot in the audience, "traffic jam." He stays silent but nods anyway and continues his lesson. (Y/N) starts taking his laptop from her bag and opening up, she starts taking notes from what her teacher had on the white-board until her computer pops up a message from the man of the hour.

**_Sabo: How's the lesson going?_ **

_Well, for starters you should be here! But no! I bet you're laying in bed and hogging my covers!_

**_Me: Well, thanks to you. I've been called out in front of the class for being late! So, thank you for that -.-_ **

**_Sabo: Oh, c'mon. It couldn't have been that bad._ **

**_Sabo: And if I recall correctly, I did told you to stay in bed with me._ **

**_Me: As tempting as that may sound, some of aren't enrolled in the student council and have perfect grades._ **

**_Me:_ ** **_Some of us have to actually come to the lessons -.-_ **

**_Me: And it was! I'm starting to think maybe I should just prohibit you from coming to my house on weekdays._ **

**_Me: You're a distraction._ **

**_Sabo: Oh, c'mon (Y/N)! I'm a good distraction! ;)_ **

**_Sabo: What is he talking about?_ **

She stops herself from replying and tries to catch some of what Mr. Dracule is saying. "Romantic literature has been important since beginning of times, we could name a few authors who have influenced the genre not only in English but also in Spanish..."

**_Me: Literature._ **

**_Sabo: Smartass._ **

(Y/N) chuckle's quietly at the reply from the blonde, but apparently it's loud enough to catch the attention of Mr. Dracule all the way to the front.

"Miss, (Y/N)..." he calls her attention. "Are you with us or is there something you want to share with the class?"

"No, sir." She replies, "I'm just taking notes from romantic literature."

_Thank god, she had listened to what he just said!_

"I do hope so. We have a test next week."

**_Me: You are a trouble! I'm signing off._ **

**_Sabo: Wait! Wait! What for!?_ **

**_Me: I got called on! Again! See? Bad influence!_ **

**_Sabo: Hehe :P_ **

**_Sabo: Hey, before you go._ **

**_Sabo: Wanna come to my house and watch some movies?_ **

**_Sabo: It's Friday, so you can't say you have to work or study or anything like that!_ **

_Well, that's true._

**_Me: Fine, I'll be there._ **

**_Me: Also, I have a question..._ **

**_Sabo: Shoot._ **

**_Me: Are you hogging my covers?_ **

**_Sabo: ..._ **

**_Sabo: Possibly._ **

_I knew it!_

* * *

 Class with Mr. Dracule, for some reason unknown to her, ran longer than expected, and it could had been because she wasn't as late as she thought she was or maybe because lately his lectures are incredibly boring, either way (Y/N) felt half her life was left in that classroom.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" Ace greets her as she starts to open her locker to put the books away for the day. "How you doing?"

"Besides tired, annoyed and borderline murderous towards your brother? I'm good, Ace!"

"Whoa, what did he do now?" The freckled face boy laughs.

"I was late to a lesson," she says, sighing deeply. "But the problem it's not that I was late. It is why I was late that bothers me AND I go chastised by Mihawk!"

Ace snickers as she starts hitting his arm, "Ow—ow—OW! (Y/N) stop! You're freakishly strong when you want! What did Sabo do!?"

"That little shit-head turned off my alarm." She grumbles, taking the books out for her next lesson. Geography with Miss Nico.

"But how did he— _Oh_! I see..." he starts smirking and (Y/N) doesn't needs to be a genius to know what will be the next comment from Ace. "So, Sabo slept at your place, huh?"

_Wait for it..._

"Did you two fucked so loudly that you woke up the neighbor's at 3 AM?"

_There it is!_

"Ace," she hisses the name of the freckled face boy. "Do you want me to kill you?"

"Too far?" he chuckles, sheepishly.

"What do you think, flame-boy?" she says as she slams the locker closed.

* * *

The traffic towards Sabo's place wasn't bad enough, thankfully. And (Y/N) had previously called her boyfriend to ask him if there was anything he needed, or anything she should pick up for their movie night but according to Sabo he had everything at his place.

 _"You're the only thing missing, babe."_ He had told her through the phone. _"Hurry up!"_

_He's so cheesy. I swear._

And so she was now here at her boyfriend's place after a long day at college, a day filled with her regretting ever leaving the comfort of her sheets. After her lesson with Mihawk, she had found out she had a quiz with Miss Nico about last class lesson, thankfully, she had glanced at the papers long enough to remember what it was about. 

But after that, Marco—or Mr. Marco as they are supposed to call him within college grounds—Sabo's older brother, would not stop teasing her since he had heard from his other brother— _that little shit_ —that Sabo had stayed over at her house.

_Goddamn you, Ace!_

(Y/N) groans loudly one more time before she fishes the keys out from her purse and opens the door to her boyfriend's apartment just to walk straight into her boyfriend, cooking some dinner.

_Well, more like trying to cook dinner._

"Sabo?" she calls as she steps inside, closing the door behind her after she free's the air from all the smoke. "What are you doing?"

"I—I was trying to cook you dinner but it overcooked and well..." he scratches the back of his head, sheepishly, "want some smoked chicken?" (Y/N) wrinkles her nose as Sabo quickly catches onto that and with a heart-stopping smile adds, "...or maybe we can order some food, yeah?"

_He's so adorable._

(Y/N) smiles as she drops her backpack on a chair near the breakfast table, and starts making her way towards the blonde man who awaits her with open arms, and after the day she had, Sabo's warmth is all that she needs right now.  _  
_

Sabo, however, has no desire to just leave it at some small hug, and so he starts to fill (Y/N)'s skin with small kisses from her ear, to her cheek, her lips and going down to her neck.

"S-stop it, baby. I'm all sweaty and probably smell like death from college." She laughs as he continues his administrations.

"Don't care." He mumbles with his arms still wrapped around her waist, "I missed you."

"I—I missed you too," she stutters when he bites the skin of her shoulder, playfully, gaining a small moan from her girlfriend.

"Sa—Sabo!" she giggles as she tries to detach herself from the blonde, "let me go get a shower, please. I need to get the smell off me."

"I could always join you, you know?" he chuckles against her skin, "I might need a shower myself..."

"I want a quick shower, Sabo." (Y/N) laughs, knowing full well the intentions of the blonde. "Not a two hour adventure on your bathroom" Sabo pouts, "...Although maybe later." She winks at him, playfully, as his eyes hold a hint of lust that cannot be hidden.

"Fine, fine." He sighs, defeated but with a boyish smile. "Go have your _quick_ shower. I'll order the food. What are you up for?" he asks.

(Y/N) shrugs her shoulders as she starts to make her way upstairs. "Surprise me, baby." He nods in acknowledgement as he goes for his phone and she goes upstairs.

It's still so surprising to her how much Sabo's personality can change from when he's with her alone to when he's surrounded by more people. When she had first met the blonde he was quite shy. Sabo's an honor student and is president of the student council, involved in a few clubs here and there and to (Y/N)'s eyes, back then, he seemed to be a teacher's pet.

So, when Ace mentioned it was his brother, she couldn't see how. Since to her eyes, they were so different from one and another. But with time, she started seeing that Sabo seemed to be more playful towards her— granted, it was just the two of them— whereas with his brothers around he acted shy and would often get embarrassed by any dirty joke they would make.

But she understood. His brothers were ruthless towards him, Marco and Thatch being a pair of assholes, because they teased his brother every time she was around, even Ace did it, and he was just a few months older than Sabo.

Luffy was the only one who didn't take part in it and it was just because he was Luffy and didn't understand what the hell was happening.

_Bless his innocent soul._

* * *

Sabo usually keeps some of (Y/N)'s clothes for her to change at his place— whether she's planning to stay the night, some other emergency or maybe some last minute plans. But tonight she decided to just grab one of Sabo's black t-shirts with nothing else underneath than her panties, because she had a war against pants when it was not necessary to have them.

And she was at Sabo's place. At 8 o'clock. She did not needed them. 

"Did you ordered?" she asks towards the blonde who is currently, placing some plates on the table. A white plastic bag, she recognizes from that place she loves, filled with containers next to them.

"Szechuan sauce, baby!" he laughs as she goes all the way to meet him, his eyes still concentrated on pulling the food out as she comes next to him, placing a small kiss to his cheek.

"Do you want some rice—Is that my shirt?"

She bites her lip, watching Sabo's jaw tense. Not because he's angry, but because if Sabo has a kink it would be having her wearing just his clothes around his place. "Uhm... yes?"

"Okay," he closes the container with sweet and spicy chicken, "food can wait."

"Sabo, no. I'm hun—GRY! OH MY GOD! Put me down!" She yelps when he picks her up from the ground and carries her above his shoulder as he makes his way upstairs.

"You can eat later," he swats her behind. "I'm going to eat now."

"You pervert!"

* * *

"Why, Sabo? _Why?_ My cheese skewer is all cold now." She pouts as she eats the food— _still delicious though_ — after Sabo had been through with her body and she had finally complained of needing some food or else she would prohibit sex for him for a month.

 _Should've thought of that earlier. But who was she kidding? She, herself, wouldn't last a week._  

"Leave me some chicken," he says, as she rolls her eyes at his statement planning to ignore it but still, saving the sexual deviant, some chicken. 

"You're not eating yet?" she asks as she swallows a bite of rice with some vegetables.

Sabo stops himself and looks over his shoulder with a killer smile. "I'm still full from my early _dessert._ "

(Y/N)'s face flares up as the lights from Christmas on a dark night, going back to eating her food, quietly, and not uttering another word.

Sabo goes into the kitchen and she hears nothing until the sound of the sink and pots moving around fills her ears, he must be cleaning the mess from before. Deciding she doesn't wants to eat by herself at the table, she picks her stuff up and goes to the living and watch some well deserved Netflix.

_Maybe a good movie or catch on that show she had been neglecting due to college._

But her plans are interrupted when the empty spot where the TV should be, fills her field of vision.

"Uh, Sabo? Baby?" she calls behind her, placing the plate down and kneeling on the soft cushions of the couch. "Where's the TV?"

Sabo continues to wash the pots and pans he had previously used as he replies, "Had to get it fixed. Why?"

"So, let me get this straight..." (Y/N) starts again, as she gets up from the couch and makes her way to the kitchen, leaning against the wall near the fridge, as she continues to watch him. "You invited me over to watch some movies but you don't have a TV?"

He doesn't answers her but instead starts putting all of the dishes, pots and pans on the dishwasher.

"What were we gonna do then?" she asks, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Well..." Sabo starts, "I got some new sheets for my bed."

"Yeah, I know." She says, "we already baptized them, babe."

"What about a second round?" he teases as he cleans his hands on a towel.

 "I'm eating, Sabo!" she's astonished.  "And! We just did it! My ass is still sore from your gropping, you sexual monkey!"

He laughs, throwing his head back as he starts walking towards her, caging her between the wall and his body.  "What can I say?" he smiles, leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.  

_Well, I can think of what his brothers would say._

"You're unbelievable." She chuckles as she wraps her arms around his neck and he pushes her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist.

"And you love it, my dear (Y/N)." He replies as he kisses her lips once again, driving her to his bedroom.

* * *

"Okay," Sabo groans at the same time his stomach growls. "I'm hungry."

"And whose fault is that!?"


End file.
